There are established methods and systems for certifying the authenticity of autographed sports memorabilia. Such methods are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,756 and 5,380,047 (Molee et al.). The systems described in these patents require a sticker or label attached to the autographed article using a tamper-proof adhesive. The sticker or label bears a holographic image and a unique code number. A certificate of authenticity is issued with the autographed article which bears a like or different hologram with the same unique code number. The certificate of authenticity is signed by a witness to the signing event. A registration entity maintains a master list of the autographed articles and their associated code numbers. The registration entity also operates a “hotline” whereby purchasers can register articles authenticated in this manner or potential buyers can verify authenticity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,049 (Schireck) describes a system for authenticating sports memorabilia in which the autographer's fingerprint is affixed to the autographed article and an authentication certificate. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,886 (Kruckemeyer) discloses a system in which an electronic fingerprint, such as a diffraction grating pattern, personal to the autographer and the item to be signed is affixed to the item near the signature. The electronic fingerprint is mechanically or optically read so that the item can be registered. A certificate of authenticity is issued.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,435 (DiCesare et al.) describes a system for verifying the authenticity of an autograph in which an signing event is witnessed. An identifying code number is affixed to the autographed item. A voucher with details of the autographing event contains the same identifying code number. A certificate of authenticity is issued which bears a different code number than the item and the voucher. A database contains the code numbers affixed to the item and the certificate of authenticity. Subsequent transfers of ownership may be recorded.